Disaster Hints
On this page you can put hints about disasters, but add this on the selected disaster heading. How to? * First, you need to Edit the page, scroll down to the hints heading * Second, you can still scroll down to the disaster you want, then you put you hint as a Bullet List down of the previous hint * You're Done! Just click on "Save page"! Rules * Don't write bad words on hints! * Don't add nonexistent disasters in-game! * Don't write unnecessary things or non-hints in a disaster category! If you break the above rules more than three times. YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THE WIKI. You've been warned! Hints Noobs * EXAMPLE: Use Gravity Coil to escape from Noobs! Explosive Noobs * Use Gravity Coil to get high from the explosion * You can use Speed Coil to outrun the Explosive Noobs too! * Or use a Epic Katana to escape even more quickly! Rocket Noobs * Hyper: They shoot two rockets instead of one every so often, stay away at all costs if you plan to hide. * Stay away from them. Use Speed and or gravity coil to dodge their rockets if you plan to fight them for xp. Flash Flood * It's common sense. Stay up at high places, wherever that may be. * Any coil can buy you time, especially the Fusion and GM Coil. X-Bomb * Hyper: The X-Bomb goes around in circles till the whole map is wiped, follow the beam's movement! The closer you are to the center of the map the easier it is to avoid the beam. * Hide in the spaces between the four beams of laser! Rising Lava * Try not to head up to high areas where the platform is destructible if possible. Some examples might be the house or the towers. The lava will burn the lower parts, causing it to collapse. * Unstable structures (i.e. generated structures without a baseplate) may become unstable upon contact with lava. Be sure to have a gravity coil around to buy yourself some time / jump to higher ground. * In Galantasy, only 1 small corner has an elevation slightly higher than the maximum depth of Rising Lava. Try to run there immediately using Speedy Coil or EK/GM sword. Rising Acid * Never touch the rising acid! Once you're in there for a few moments (like 2-3 seconds) and come back out, your already a goner. * Same concept as Rising Lava, but make sure you don't touch any of the acidic blocks until the map changes or another disaster gets rid of them. * In Galantasy, only 1 small corner has an elevation slightly higher than the maximum depth of Rising Acid. Try to run there immediately using Speedy Coil or EK/GM sword. Terran Ghost * Check the spawning locations and make sure no red lights are found on them. * It's difficult to spot the Terran Ghost, Terran Ghost is usually around the center of the map. * If you have a weapon, preferrably Lightning Staff, you can shoot at the Terran Ghost to defuse the nuke! Pacman * Stand in the corner of the map so that the Pacman won't try to eat you. Pacman Ghosts * Unlike Pacman, Pacman Ghosts can move to corners. Be sure to equip an EK/GM sword because Speedy Coil would be too slow. * The most foolproof tactic would simply be to move to the highest ground possible, so that the Ghosts would not be able to reach you. Ghosts * If you're a B rank or higher, you can use the Lightning Staff to momentarily reveal them when invisible. Recommended weapon to use against them. Time Bombs * Take cover in a large building (such as a house). * Alternatively, use the Gravity Coil, zoom out to third-person, and jump away from the explosion of any time bombs nearby. Death Trampoline * Avoid standing on loose objects. * Don't stand on the lowest elevation of the map. Korblox Mages * Kill them from a safe distance or avoid them; they make an ice ring that does instant death upon contact. Redcliff Warriors * Try not to lead them to important destructible buildings, such as the house, the towers, and other destructible high areas. Their attacks will cut right through them and they will be demolished, leaving fewer areas for cover. Overseer Soldiers * The enemies of the Redcliffs. They deal explosive damage that can instantly kill you and they can throw their weapons at you as well. Same thing as the Redcliff, don't lead to them destructible buildings. Missile Launcher * Take cover behind unbreakable parts. * Hyper: Same as above. The missiles have a faster fire rate. Tsunami * Stay in high places. * Hyper: A WAY '''bigger tsunami that gradually gets smaller as it makes its way towards the other end of the map. Move to the center of the map to determine the direction of the Tsunami, and go to the other end of the map from where the tsunami started, and go to a high place/jump over it with a Gravity Coil. * The tsunami comes from where the water is flowing. '''Coil Noobs * Speed and Regen noobs shouldn't be that hard to deal with. You can put a frostbite orb or use weapons that kill quickly if you want to get rid of the gravity noobs fast. * Hyper: Increased spawn rate. If your a B rank or higher, blast them into blocks using a rocket launcher once you weaken them a bit. Spiked Walls * Run to the center of the map quickly. * Hyper: Same as above. The Spikes come from all parts of the map instead of 2 different ends, and they move faster as well. * If you don't have a speed coil, try not to stay too close to the edges of the map in general. Tornado * Move away from the middle of the map, either go the left of the map or to the right. Tetris * Like the memo said, don't use gravity coils unless you know the blocks aren't above you. Stick with the speed coils. Press The Button * By all means, DON'T 'press it! All of the noobs (or mean people) press it anyway but for everyone's sake, just.. don't. OK? * If the noobs are going to press it anyway, just try to be in the center of the map when its pushed. An upgraded speed coil and epic katana can get you there before the noob presses it. * If you're too far from the middle, you always have the corners to run to. I'llumina * Same with the button, DON'T '''touch it. It accomplishes nothing but the satisfaction of trolls. * Just to be safe, head to the northern area of the map. * Hyper: Big blast radius and the Illumina comes towards the nearest survivor to explode and continues till the round ends. Same as above. '''Epic Katana * Same as above, DON'T '''touch the sword. * In case some noob does touch it, the consequences are less severe. All you need to do is to look up at the sky, and avoid the black swords of death. * Stand in the corner and the swords won't hit you! (This is actually a better way to avoid dying) '''Acid Rain * Look up to dodge the rain. * Take cover! Cake * The Cake is relatively easy to survive if you keep your distance. Use lightning staff and other ranged weapons if you want to kill them for XP. The hitbox for Cake is rather small if you feel like killing them, but you must nevertheless keep a distance between yourself and the Cake. * Use a speedy coil to run from them, even though they're still very fast. Meteors * Keep running around while looking up the sky to see if there are any meteors above you. (Using A Speed Coil is recommended) Sandstorm * Take cover behind walls to avoid being hit by debris and tumbleweed. Wolven Footsoldiers * Stay in high places so they can't kill you. * They can charge at you at high speeds (slightly slower than Quick Dash), so watch out! * If you are a C-rank-player or above, you can kill them with ninja stars easily. * You can kill them even more faster if you have a Darkheart or Game Master Sword! (But, these weapons are only available for A-rank-players and S-rank-players respectively). Minions * There are a massive amount of them and they deal 5 damage per touch. Get on high places but there is a chance that they can stack up and kill you. * Using a speed coil is not that effective because their walking speed is even faster than that. * Using a lightning staff is the best choice. It deals area damage and can kill the minions rather quickly. * They deal 30-40 damage when they group up so avoid fighting them with melee weapons. * If you have a ranged weapon (such as Ninja Stars), you can kill them safely from high ground. Zerg Lurker * Zerg spawns in the middle of the map and continuously fires a line of spikes across the map dealing instant death to anyone on or near the ground nearby , so stay far from Zerg and get to high ground! * Jumping with a gravity coil or fusion coil is recommended since you can jump higher than the spikes. * Hyper: Same as above, but shoots spikes in a line continuously; as mentioned above, stay as far as you can and get to high ground, or keep jumping with gravity or fusion coil (recommend upgraded gravity/fusion coil) Thief * Thief can spawn in any enemy spawn, so stay away from enemy spawns! * Thief does 60 damage and steals Coins from you! Either kill Thief or avoid completely. * Thief runs faster than average walkspeed, speed coil or fusion coil is not recommended to be used. Alien Invasion * A UFO will spawn on an enemy spawn in a map, spawning 9 different aliens dealing 18 damage to the body and 28 to the head. They have infinite range but can't shoot past both breakable and non-breakable objects. * Stay as far away from the UFO as you can to avoid being blasted by aliens, stand behind an object till the round ends, or go behind an object and shoot the Lightning Staff (Rank A and above) towards the aliens. * If you are daring enough, you could attempt to use a Darkheart to kill any aliens within the beam of the UFO. Shoop Da Woop * Shoop Da Woop only shoots his laser between the other side of the map and the house, so try to stay as far away from the laser as you can. Avalanche * Take cover behind unbreakable parts or in a building (Such as a house). * Take advantage of ridges formed by the snow hill and hide as close to them as possible to dodge the snowballs. * DO NOT walk on the mountain or stay too close to it, unless all the snowballs have been released. You'll get a badge when you reach the top. Bullet Bill * The Bullet Bill will fly straight towards the house from the other side of the map, usually it arrives 4 seconds after the round starts. So use a speed coil to stay as far from the house as you can. * Hyper: Bullet Bill arrives even faster, usually it arrives 2 second after the round starts. So, between each intermission, it's recommended to stay a little bit further from the house. Shedletsky * They will try to eat the player who has been transformed into a turkey leg. Don't stay too close to them or you will be eaten pretty quickly. * Although their walking speed is a little bit faster than normal. You can still outrun them with a speed coil. * Or use a gravity coil to stay on high ground. * DO NOT fight them with melee weapons. They have a higher HP than regular enemies. Use ranged weapons and keep a distance away from them. * If you eat a turkey leg during the disaster, you will get a badge. Shurikens * Take cover in a shelter. (Such as a house, or under the bridge) * If there is a lack of shelters, use a regen coil so you can regen health even a shuriken hit you. * Avoid the golden ones at all costs, they instant kil you if you don't have a tanker orb on you. Ghosts * They deal 10 damage per touch but have a pretty low HP. You can kill them with melee weapons easily. * You can also kill them with ranged weapons as it's a safer way. You can avoid taking too much damage and have a better chance of surviving. Ninjas * They throw Shurikens at you which deals 20-30 damage. It is recommended to take cover behind walls or in a building. * Killing them with Darkheart or GM Sword is a good choice. You can regenerate your health after you kill a ninja. * You can also kill them with ranged weapons. (such as Ninja Stars) 'Bombers' * The bombers will come from the southern side of the map (The side where the house is at most of the time). So head to the other side so you can have time to react to them. * Keep moving sideways and you'll be fine. * Avoid turning around and move backwards because the plane may be targeting you right at the moment. * Never touch the walls. The plane's bomb can kill you instantly (bug). Get Down * Move to the lowest area of the map and stay there. * DON'T '''jump or you will hit the wall and die instantly. '''Sighters * Don't stand on open places, their aiming skills are 100% accurate and can melt your health pretty quickly. * Stand behind unbreakable parts and so they won't be able to shoot you. * Escape with an Epic Katana or a Speed Coil if you're trying to get to a shelter. Soccer Balls * Take cover in a shelter, such as a house. * Avoid standing on open ground to avoid getting squished. 'Stonetroid' * Use Gravity Coil to jump above the explosions. * Stonetroid will usually do a 270-300 Degree Turn before slamming down his hammer. * Stonetroid's Club can instantly kill you. * Explosions get bigger as you move farther away. * Since the stonetroid doesn't target the closest player and a fact mentioned above, move next right to it and time your jumps before he smashes, just in case he targets you. Eggman Disasters Fire Breath * Always stay on the other side when Robotnik comes down from one side, he will shoot fire across half way in the room. * After he lands and shoots fire, he shoots out 3 projectile bombs into the sky, look on top of your screen and use the Gravity Coil for a good advantage to see if you're near one. * Hyper: Robotnik does the same things but faster; instead of 3 projectile bombs, he shoots 5 continuously projectile bombs. As said above, keep using the technique to survive. Dr. Robotnik * The boss is just like the 3rd boss you come across in the first sonic game. Try to stay behind Eggman's rear, and move frequently as well so it is less likely for him to kill you. Hammer Eggman * Another boss that you come across for the third time in the sequel. Make sure you stay on the opposite side of where Eggman is always, and use a Gravity Coil so you can dodge all of his attacks. * Hyper: Eggman will just stay on the right side of the 2D map. He will keep firing from that pole only. Gravity Coil neccesary. * Impossible: All I could say is pretend this is hole in the wall. Just like hyper reaper, but 2D. Did I also mention that the pillars are twice as tall, and he fires 3''' arrows at once? (Source Of Disaster from here: https://youtu.be/44qI1ZNNNME?t=2m5s) '''Barrier Eggman * Use the Speed Coil. It will come in handy. Avoid being under the laser when it stops and it's flashing lights rapidly. * Be alert. * Hyper: It only stops once it fired. Same tactic as above. * Impossible: It won't stop. Ever. '''It will fire 5 short bursts per charge, so if it starts charging, you better run. (Source Of Disaster from here: https://youtu.be/44qI1ZNNNME?t=1m6s) Boss Hints '''Giant Noob * Recommend using Speed Coil or any fast movement items to avoid Giant Noob. * To avoid a body slam, go horizontal. * Keep a great distance away from the Giant Noob if possible. It can go around the map in mere milliseconds if debris is lying around. Undyne * Undyne's spears goes faster than your walkspeed when close to her, when that happens, use a speed coil or a Epic Katana! * Keep moving. Crimson Balrog * As long as you keep moving relatively quickly, you're fine. * If the Balrog is chasing you, try to keep running in circles to dodge. * Also, if you can, dodge by jumping with gravity coil. * They have relatively low hp, and should be easy to blox if you have good weapons. Alexnewtron * His dodgeballs do a lot of damage then they should per ball. He jumps a lot, but has relatively low hp, (900) Some mixture of lightning staff and whatever weapon you got should help defeat him. * If Alexnewton got a hit on you, jump quickly and use Regen Coil or anything that you can escape with to get safe again. * Once Alexnewtron takes a break before throwing the next set of dodgeballs, try to melee him with a GM Sword or Katana and then after a couple of seconds, dash out to avoid damage or death! Black Mage * ￼Left and right side of map is safe from fire blast. * The best way to avoid the green poisonous gas created by Black Mage is to use the Regen Coil, speed coil, and or gravity coil, as they will help you swiftly avoid the poisonous gas. * High damage on the black mage matters if you want to kill her. She can heal herself for 300 hp each. Epic Duck * Same as Giant Noob, but the duck is slightly faster then the noob and doesn't go all over the place. His attacks also don't instantly kill you. Use whatever weapon you have besides melees, grab a speed coil, and keep a moderate distance. Don't lead the duck to destructible buildings as well if possible if it gives chase to you. * Find indestructible ledges to hide under. The Epic Duck will not be able to hit you from above. Reaper * Gravity Coil should dodge most of his attacks except the upper slashes, use a speed coil if your reaction time is slow. * Stay far from the reaper as possible so you can react quick enough to dodge his attacks. * Hyper mode: Use a combination of Speed and Gravity coil to dodge his 3 slashes. Even buy the fusion coil if that's what it takes for you .Pretend it's like playing hole in a wall, but the holes are bigger and the walls come much quicker. Category:Browse Category:Miscellaneous